


Ryloth's aftermath

by StarWarsFics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Qui-Gon Jinn, Dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFics/pseuds/StarWarsFics
Summary: Qui-Gon screwed up on a mission again, and Knight Kenobi is mad. Really mad. You can guess what happens after. May the 4th be with you!





	Ryloth's aftermath

The notorious master Jinn and the close second Knight Kenobi were back from a very difficult mission in Ryloth. They had to dismantle a crime organization threatening the local authorities and tempting to take the monopoly of trading. They succeeded, as always, but Obi-Wan was angry at his old master. Angry isn’t the right word, Obi-Wan was fulminating with rage. Qui-Gon had taken unnecessary risks as always and had put Anakin in danger without even knowing. He was making the same mistakes over and over again. Putting his own life at risk was a thing but involving his eleven-year-old padawan into the mess was another.  
For now, Kenobi couldn’t say a thing. They still had to make a full report to the Jedi council, at three in the morning. The only ones available were master Yoda, Eeth Koth, and Depa Billaba.  
The golden trio was exhausted: Qui-Gon’s eyes glistened with sleepiness, Obi-Wan’s face was covered with wounds and bruises and Anakin certainly needed a bath. The boy was having a really hard time keeping his eyes open, but he insisted to be there because he wanted to be “the perfect padawan”. _Ha, if only Ani knew_ , Obi-Wan thought.  
Qui-Gon started. “The organization was deeply rooted in the political scene: they presented one of their own at the local elections, and promised to lower the crime rates, and to bring back “Ryloth’s ancient glory”. They sequestrated the other opponents, so they couldn’t interfere with what they were promoting. We had to intervene of course, so I introduced myself into the room they were and stopped the thugs. Obi-Wan and Anakin were in the ship, trying to find a safe way out. I quickly got out and here we are, safe and sound.”  
Obi-Wan bit his cheek, so hard that he could taste his own blood on his tongue. not only Qui-Gon concealed valuable information, but he was straight out lying to the council!  
_Really Qui-Gon?! Is that all you have? You used Anakin to hack the door, underestimated the number of your opponents and got caught, and your padawan with you. I had to crawl into the air ducts and kill five guards to save you!_  
Yoda and Depa seemed convinced, but Eeth was more observant, despite the late hour.  
“You have quite a collection of bruises on your face Knight Kenobi. May I ask how you got them?”  
Qui-Gon was staring at his old padawan. Would he be an accomplice and lie to his beloved council or will he tell the entire truth?  
“You know how dangerous this organization was master Koth. Some of them attacked me on the streets at night in the early stages of our mission. I hadn’t had the time to put on civilian clothes to blend in, so I stood out with my Jedi robes. An amateurish mistake, it could have happened to any of us. I neutralized the two men, but they were decent fighters as you can see.”  
“Right. I think we can all agree that this mission was a triumph. Congratulations on your achievements.” Answered Eeth.  
Even if the bond between him and his master had faded away with time, Obi-Wan still felt a wave of relief hit him through the force.  
“Agree with master Koth I do. All tired are we. Sleep we must. Released from your duties you are, thank you for your commitment I do.”

Now was the time for a good argument. Obi-Wan didn’t utter a word, even when Qui-Gon tried to start the conversation. They both accompanied Anakin to his quarters, ordered him to take a shower and sleep. For once, he didn’t try to argue, both because he was exhausted and because he could feel the tension between the two grown men.  
“Goodnight Master”, Anakin said in a hushed voice.  
“Goodnight Padawan” Qui-Gon answered.  
Then Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and hugged him. The copper-haired lent towards Anakin and the boy whispered to his ear: “Thank you for all you did Obi-Wan, you saved us. Even if Master is too stubborn to admit, you were right.”  
Obi-Wan smiled at that remark, winked and tousled Anakin’s hair.  
“Goodnight Anakin. Sleep well”.

After Anakin quietly closed the door, Obi-Wan glared at the taller man and said with a stern voice: “We definitely need to talk Master Jinn.” He was rarely that closed and firm, usually, he tried to understand all points of views, but Qui-Gon had crossed a line.  
Qui-Gon didn’t have any reaction, instead, he started walking in direction of his own quarters. They both entered the space. Obi-Wan broke the silence again.  
“How dare you lie to the council?”  
“It doesn’t matter. The important part is that the mission was a success. We destroyed the organization, Ryloth is safe for now. The rest are details” Qui-Gon said, very calmly.  
Obi-Wan lost it. He was so furious he could feel his blood pulsing in his head and a knot on his throat nearly stopped any sound from coming out.  
“You’re kriffing kidding me, right? Are the bruises on my body just details to you? Is Anakin being tortured just a detail to you? Is your near death just a detail to you? Had I not been there Qui-Gon, you would have lost it all. The mission, obviously, but you would also have permanently lost your padawan. Permanently as dead. You didn’t know what you were doing, you just listened to your instincts and jumped in, despite my advice. Get your shit together master Jinn.”  
The last part infuriated Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was disrespectful and lecturing him. He did what he had to do, he didn’t have any other solutions.  
“Or what?” He answered, impulsively.  
“Or I will have the obligation to say the truth to the council for Anakin’s sake. I know what it takes to be your padawan, and Ani is a sweet kid. I will not let you break him.”  
“How dare you lecturing me when you have no experience? I knew what I was into Knight Kenobi, I would have gotten out in no time even without your help. I don’t need you.”  
The old Obi-Wan would have been shattered by the comment. It cut deep, sure, but Obi-Wan knew he was acting this way because Qui-Gon was hurt in his pride. He finally had an equal standing up against him.  
The darkness in Obi-Wan’s eyes intimidated the other man. He never saw him that angry.  
Swirling in his emotions, Obi-Wan got closer to Qui-Gon, pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He put all those years of frustration and anger in it. The Force was buzzing around them once again. They were reunited at last. They both felt each other, physically of course but through the bond as well. The shorter man felt Qui-Gon’s love and admiration for him, and the other felt the irritation he caused and more intensely, arousal. Qui-Gon’s heart skipped a beat.

Regaining a semblance of control, he quickly cupped Obi-Wan’s cheeks with both hands to steady the man. Oh, how he had grown, and how beautiful he was. That ginger beard would have his death, and it would be the sweetest death he could ask for. Qui-Gon never realized how terribly he’d missed his annoying copper-haired imp.  
Obi-Wan on the other side continued to express his feelings by deepening the kiss even more and by sliding his calloused hands in Qui-Gon’s soft hair. He tugged it, and the gesture was rewarded by a deep grunt vibrating through his lips.  
By getting closer, Obi-Wan sensed the reaction he was hoping for: he felt Qui-Gon’s raging erection rubbing against his belly, even through multiple layers of clothes. The man was big after all. Nonetheless, Obi-Wan’s was no less big. Qui realized it when he felt the other’s cock rubbing against his thigh. He needed more, he needed to feel Obi-Was as close as possible. How could he resist those blue-green eyes? They had always sucked his soul away.  
Obi-Wan had been more reactive. He pulled Qui-Gon by his upper robes and guided him to the bed.  
Obi-Wan definitely was no more the shy little boy he once knew. He had been briefly disturbed by the dominant side of the knight, but it mostly made his dick even harder than it was. Obi-Wan was on him, climbing his chest and nibbling his neck, licking the sweet spot behind his ear. Qui-Gon let out a high-pitched sound, but he didn’t recognize himself. It was… a moan.  
“Obi…”  
“Don’t, please. If you don’t feel comfortable I’ll stop right now, without asking any question. But don’t tell me we have to stop because of the Jedi code. I gave everything to the order, I deserve a moment of peace I can cherish. As you said so many times: Fuck the code. Let’s do what’s right. Do you want me, Master?”  
“I surely raised you well padawan.”  
“I need a clear answer. Do you want me to fuck you Qui-Gon?”  
“Yes. Yes, please fuck me, Obi, for kriff’s sake!”  
Qui didn’t need to say it twice, the ginger quickly took out the other man’s boots, socks, pants, and underwear. He finished taking his clothes off and then got naked himself. At last, Qui-Gon’s cock was freed from the way too tight leggings. It glistened with precum, it looked so delicious. All proud and waiting to be sucked.  
Qui-Gon almost felt self-conscious, he hadn’t had sex in a while. And it was the most important person in his life who was below him. Obi-Wan must have sensed the doubt gnawing his beloved’s mind because he immediately sent waves of reassurance through their shared bond. He looked directly into Qui-Gon’s eyes, filled with so much love and arousal and said:  
“You are exquisite. You can’t imagine the number of times I imagined taking you. I love you Qui. Let me prove it to you.”  
He nibbled through his master’s tanned chest, giving a little extra attention to all the scars he had collected after surviving countless battles. Their cocks rubbed together, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but buck his hips to feel the other. They moaned in unison, the old symbiosis was back.  
Then he directed his attention to the pink nipples and started to suck and bite lightly. At that point, Qui was tugging at the sheets to prevent himself from coming with all the anticipation. Meditation would be useless, he just held on for dear life, hoping he would last enough time to feel this wonderful soft mouth around him.  
Obi-Wan continued going down and got dangerously close to his aching shaft. He lingered a bit more around his hips, licking and kissing while caressing Qui’s chest hair. Then finally, after minutes that seemed like torturous hours to Qui-Gon, he finally took his cock in his mouth and started to suck languorously. Going up and down, each time farther, he covered what he couldn’t take with his mouth by massaging with his calloused hand. Obi was drooling over this pink large and veiny cock, which made the sensation even smoother than his mouth was. _This is heaven_ , the master thought.  
“Oh, shit Obi-Wan you suck me so well… Mmmmh…”  
“You taste so good dearest, I could do that all night”  
“Unfortunately if you continue like this… ooh … I won’t last that long!”  
The copper-haired looked over Qui’s face and smirked. He was delighted by how Qui-Gon trusted him enough to let his guard down and let Obi-Wan guide him. That was the deepest proof Qui-Gon could give, and it made his heart flutter.  
Obi licked his shaft from the base to the sensitive tip - Qui-Gon couldn’t stop whimpering.  
“Please Obi-Wan…”  
“Please what Qui? Tell me how I can make you feel good.”  
“I need more. I need you in me.”  
With the last request, Obi-Wan deepthroated him while he pressured carefully his entrance with his thumb, without ever getting in. His bud was already pulsating.  
“Ah shab, stop!”  
Has he done something wrong?  
“Are you okay?”  
“Ahah yes love, it’s just too good, I need to calm down, so I can last,” Qui-Gon whispered.  
Obi-Wan stopped all stimulation and only petted his hair for several minutes, kissing his forehead and caressing his brown beard. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but lean to the touch, he was almost purring.  
“I’m ready for more, thank you for your patience.”  
“I have waited years. I can hold on a bit more.”  
Qui-Gon smiled at that. How didn’t he feel his love before? It was so deep and pure; the force was singing around him. But sentimentality could wait, what he needed now was Obi-Wan’s dick.  
“I think I have some lube left on the first drawer of the nightstand.”  
Obi used the force to open the drawer and pick up the bottle. Good thing, it was mixed with bacta, that would ease the friction.  
“Inappropriate use of the force,” Qui mumbled.  
“Ha, I don’t think you’re in any position for scolding me. I have the high ground.” Snapped the knight.  
They kissed once more, this time more passionately, both groaning. Obi slightly pulled the other man’s hair to the back, revealing his slender neck, the perfect spot for leaving love bites. His smell was driving Obi-Wan mad. He wanted to turn him over and take him right there and drive them both into oblivion, but Qui deserved the best and nothing less.  
“Turn over love, on all fours. It will be easier. I will give you what you want.”  
Qui-Gon complied, without a word. It felt awkward to be in this position, but any doubt faded away when Obi-Wan started to rub his back and his smooth ass.  
The redhead squirted lube on his fingers and put some on Qui-Gon’s crack. The more lube the better. Penetration never should be painful, that’s the last thing he wanted for his lover.  
“Lucky for us we had an extensive shower on the way back home. Relax for me my Qui-Gon. Breathe. And if you want to stop, you only need to say, again, no questions asked. Okay?” he said, kissing the other’s back.  
Qui-Gon nodded, no sound could come out of his mouth, he was way too aroused.  
Obi-Wan slowly pushed the first finger, carefully moving it in and out, twisting it to open the bundle of nerves.  
“Oh fuck yes Obi-Wan! Don’t you dare to stop. It feels good, I need more. Please… Please….”  
With the approval, he added a second finger to prepare the hole as he stimulated his sweet spot.  
Qui-Gon was an incoherent mess, moaning Obi’s name and whimpering. He didn’t know what kept him from coming.  
After the third finger added Obi-Wan stopped suddenly.  
“Where are you going?” asked Qui-Gon.  
“Don’t move love, I’m just getting some accessories.”  
He came back with a condom and a... scarf?  
“May I?” asked Obi-Wan.  
“Uhm yes?” answered Qui-Gon, not sure of Obi’s intention.  
Turns out, it was to blindfold him. They used to do that while dueling, to focus solely on the force. That’s what he wanted then, to drive him mad.  
“It will help you feel twice as much love. Trust me.”  
He put the condom on, coated his member with more lube and got close to the stretched hole waiting to be filled.  
“Still with me Qui?”  
“Yes Obi-Wan, for the love of the Force, just fuck me already!”  
The instant he entered him, both their minds went blank. The force had had such a power that they struggled not to orgasm. The color nuances of the force surrounding their minds were blue and green like their sabers, with hints of yellow and red, just like aurora borealis on Hoth glowing on the snow. It was utter perfection.  
He waited, unmoving so that his lover under him would ease and get used to the hard member, but Qui-Gon soon started to push back on him, to get some friction.  
“Please move Obi. I can’t hold on much more.”  
Neither could he. He had been controlling his desire and kept still only by gripping Qui’s hips with iron strength. In the morning, he would have the same bruises Obi-Wan wore on his face, no doubt.  
He started slowly, leaning over Qui’s back.  
“Force Qui you feel so good around me, it’s as if we were made to be together.”  
“Hmmm… Please, my love, take me harder, I need it.”  
He only needed a word. Obi held to Qui’s shoulder, increased his rhythm frantically, grasped Qui’s cock and stroke it to bring him to climax.  
The shaft filled him so well and was caressing just the right spot. His head went back, he let himself be filled with Obi’s living force and let his pleasure possess him. He was moaning without shame now, to hell if someone heard him.  
“Obi… Force Obi, I’m coming, I’m…”  
His semen spurted over the sheets and on his knight’s hand. Obi-Wan wasn’t far back, Qui’s tensing body and his warmth were too much to bear. One thrust. And another.  
“Qui… oh, Force, I’m… “he said, nuzzling on his neck, breathing hard.  
He finally let go in his lover, filling him with his cum.  
They both relaxed, Qui-Gon was lying on his stomach and Obi-Was was on his back, contemplating his lover on his side. Neither of them wanted to speak, they just let themselves drift in this rare moment of calmness between them. No more arguments, shouts or disappointments. They understood each other now more than ever.  
Obi-Wan moved over and gently took the blindfold off.  
“How was it? Did I satisfy you enough?” asked Obi-Wan, kissing his cheek.  
“Not bad Kenobi. Not bad at all.” The other answered, laughing.  
“Is that all Jinn? I gave all I had back there!”  
“I’m kidding, it was mind-blowing. Thank you, Obi-Wan.”  
“Thank you for trusting me Qui.”  
He got up, went to the kitchen for a while and came back with tissues and glasses of water.  
He cleaned himself and Qui-Gon, they were both slippery from all the lube they used.  
“What a dedicated lover you are!” joked Qui-Gon.  
“Why, yes I am, what a terrible person would I be not to take care of an old man!” the other quickly said back.  
After a moment, Qui-Gon spoke again:  
“Hey, I’m sorry about the mission Obi-Wan. About everything, actually. I’ve been so caught up in my pride I put you and Anakin in danger. I felt less because I saw you as my padawan. But you’re not anymore and you haven’t been for a long time. You accumulated experience and I’m so proud of what you’ve become. You’re a true Jedi.”  
Tears went to Obi’s eyes, he had wanted this so much. Patience paid off, they belonged to each other now.  
“I love you Qui-Gon.”  
“And I love you, my Obi-Wan.”


End file.
